


Let Me Love You

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [6]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit is feeling self conscious and Marta is there to help.(Familiar cuddle.)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> I know it's short, but this scene came to my brain and I couldn't stop until I'd written it.

Marta glanced through the open door of their bathroom to see Benoit staring at himself in the mirror with a frown. 

“What is it?” she asked, leaning against the door jamb. 

He glanced back at her with an embarrassed smile. “Oh, just realizing how old I am,” he said, his tone self deprecating. 

She walked further into the bathroom and leaned against him, looking at him in the mirror. “That is how time works,” she said with a teasing grin. It fell as she realized his answering smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Hey,” she said, turning to look at him, her brow furrowed in concern. “What’s up?”

He sighed, meeting her eyes with a shrug and a humorless smile. “Just feeling self conscious about my body. I’m so much older than you, and you’re gorgeous and I am not what I used to be when I was younger. I don’t know that I ever was that for you.” 

“Look at me,” she said softly, waiting for him to follow instruction. “I love you, and I am very attracted to you,” she said, her words firm, brooking no argument. “You play with Sofia and Albert and take care of and love me, and I also find that very sexy.” 

When he still didn’t look convinced, she took his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. “On the bed.” 

He raised an eyebrow, with a smile that now reached his eyes, but complied without a word. 

She got onto the bed after him and wrapped herself around him. “See?” she asked, cuddling close. “We fit together, and I wouldn’t want you any other way.” 

“What would I do without you?” he asked, with a chuckle, holding her close. 

She shrugged and smiled against his chest. “Have a very exciting, but lonely life.” 

“You are right there. I thought that life would be enough for me at one time, but I am so glad to have this one instead,” he said, running one hand up and down her back. 

She leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m glad too,” she said as she pulled back, before she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” he asked with a smile. 

She raised an eyebrow, as if to say _I should think it was obvious._ Instead, she said, “Continuing to prove to you how much I love your body the way it is.” 

He smiled up at her, before pulling her down for another kiss.


End file.
